


I’ll be watching you

by Galadrielkenobi



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielkenobi/pseuds/Galadrielkenobi
Summary: Jesse meets with Mercy (One shot)





	I’ll be watching you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for mcmercy week and never thought about posting lol. Anyways I hope y'all will enjoy it!

“ Wake up kid! It’s 10 a.m and you’re still on the bed!” Gabriel shouted. Jesse sighed deeply and opened his eyes.  
“Come on now, this is your first day in Blackwatch! You have 15 min to get ready” Gabriel said and added “and by the way, from now on you’re going to wake up in 8 a.m”. Jesse got up from the bed and quickly took a shower.  
He thought about the day that Gabriel took him from the deadlocks. He thought Gabriel definently would kill him but.... he didn’t. Maybe he saw something in him. Jesse was still questioning Gabriel’s motives but he tried to not think about it. The important thing is, he was not dead and in a safe place. He put his usual clothes on and opened the door.  
Gabriel was waiting him in front of the door. “Come on now, let me show you the place” he said and took him to the Overwatch headquarters. He knocked a door which was labeled “Strike-Commander Morrisan”. A male voice called them in. Gabriel and Jesse entered the room. The man had blonde hair that was graying and blue eyes. “Is this the new recruit” the Commander Morrisan asked. 

“Yes” Gabriel said and added “Introduce yourself” to Jesse.  
“Howdy. I’m Jesse Mccree and I’m 17 years old. I used to be a member of the deadlock gang”. Morrisan looked startled and said “Really Gabriel? He is 17? He is just a kid!”.  
“I’m old enough for you old man!” Jesse said.  
Gabriel slightly hit him and said “Watch your mouth kid!” then returned to Morrisan “Look Jack, this kid was a member of a gang that we tried to take down many times and failed. With this kid we have a chance to get rid of them and besides- Would it be better if I left him with that gang?”  
The room went to silence. After what felt like 10 min for Jesse, Jack said “Fine. But he is in your responsibility. And don’t forget to intruduce him to others”.  
“I will see you around” Gabriel said, took Jesse from his arm and lef the room. “Next time, you will talk to your superiors with respect” Gabriel said.  
“I can take care of myself!” Jesse said.  
“Like getting yourself to a dangerous gang” Gabriel said. Jesse didn’t said anything after that. 

“Look Jesse” Gabriel said and stopped him. “We are a family here and families take care of each other. You’re not alone here. We’re going to meet with the rest of the team now. These people are good, you can trust them”.  
Jesse didn’t said anything. Gabriel sighed and said “Let me just intrudece you to them”  
They went to the commen area. Jesse saw a woman and a man were having a chat. When the woaman saw them coming to the room, she greated them with a smile.  
“Hello Gabriel, I take it this is the new recruit?”.  
“Hey there, I’m Jesse Mccree. Nice to meet y’all”.  
“I’m Ana Amari. You will call me Captain Amari. And this is Reinheart”.  
“Yes Ma’am” Jesse said. 

“Hey everyone!” a woman voice echoed in the room. They turned their back and saw a woman entered the comman area.  
“Hello Tracer, was the mission sucessful?” Captain Amari asked!  
“Yeah it was!” she said and noticed Jesse “Hey, who is the new guy!” she asked.  
“Howdy! I’m Jesse Mccree” Jesse intruduced himself.  
“Woah, cool hat! Are you a cowboy or something!” Tracer said with an energetic voice.  
“Yeah, you can say that” Jesse said while smiling.  
Gabriel looked at his watch and said “Shit, I almost forget the appoinment i got from doctor Zeingler” Gabriel said.  
“For the new guy?” Captain Amari asked. 

“Yes, we have to go now” Gabriel said and took Jesse to the Medical center. Before they entered the room Gebriel stoped Jesse and said “Now after we enter the room you will be behaving yourself. I don’t want to see you creeping the doctor”.  
“I’m not an animal you know! I know how to treat a lady” Jesse said. Gabriel opened the door and they entered.  
“Hey Gabriel, you’re here just in time” Doctor Ziengler said.  
The moment Jesse saw her face, he felt that the time stopped and the only person in the room was her. He couldn’t take her eyes from her beautiful eyes, her cherry lips and short blonde hair. Gabriel was telling something to the doctor but he couldn’t hear what they were talking.  
“Jesse?”  
“Jesse!” Gabriel shouted.  
“Oh, I’m sorry! I just... I’m startled by your beauty doctor” Jesse said while smiling.  
Gabriel Punched Jesse’s arm. 

Doctor Ziengler laughed and said “Well you’re a charmer, aren’t you?”.  
“I’m only speaking the truth m’lady” Jesse said. Doctor Ziengler laughed again.  
“Enough!” Gabriel shouted. Two of them went quiet. “Now, please Doctor Ziengler, Jesse needs a medical examination”.  
“Of course Gabriel. Please leave us alone for the moment. I need to be alone with my patient. “No flirtation” Gabriel said under his breath and left the room.  
“Please remove your shirt jesse and take a seat” Doctor Ziengler. Jesse took his shirt and sat down. “So what is your name sweetheart?”  
Jesse asked. The Doctor giggled and said “Angela. But in the field poeple call me Mercy”.  
“Angela, Mercy. It really fits you sunshine” Jesse said.  
Angela giggled again and said “You should probably not call me like that around the people”. 

“But when we are alone? Can I call you sweetie” Jesse asked. “Hmm, i think it’s a bit unprofesional” Angela said.  
“Does it make you uncomfortable when i call you sweetie?” Jesse asked with a serious voice.  
“No, it doesn’t” Angela said with a smile.  
“It’s all good then” Jesse said.  
Angela nodded her head with a smile and then asked “Hmm, do you smoke Jesse? Or drink alcahol?”.  
“Both”.

Angela sighed and said “No suprise there. You should really take care of yourself Jesse. I’m going to give you a healthy diet. And I highly reccomend you to stop smoking and lower your consumption of alcohol”. Jesse hesitantly looked at the list that Angela gave him and said  
“I guess I have no other choice”.  
“You have to be fit for your missions Jesse. Which means no junk food” Angela said with a smile. Jesse sighed and put his shirt on “Is that all, Doctor”.  
Angela felt a sudden shift in Jesse’s voice. “Now, don’t get mad at me Jesse. I only want you to be healthy. And perform well in the field” Angela said.  
“I’m not mad at you Angela. It’s just... This is all new to me. It wasn’t like this back in the deadlocks. Gabriel said that this is family and I should trust y’all. But it doesn’t feel like that” Jesse said.  
“I’m sure you will get use to it Jesse. Gabriel is right, this is your family from now on. You need time to make bonds with the others. And trust me, it will start to feel like a family" Angela said and gave a heart-warming smile. 

“I’ll trust you Angela. Then, I’ll see you around” Jesse said and left the room.  
“What took you so long?” Gabriel asked.  
“Ah, we were just making a friendly conversation. With no flirtation. I’m suprised that you didn’t eavesdropped us” Jesse said.  
“Cut the slack kid. What did Angela said”.  
“She said I should stop smoking and drinking. Which ain’t gonna happen unfortunately. She also gave me diet”  
“You ain’t going to smoke and drink on the field anyway kid. Get use to it”  
Jesse sighed and said “You’re the boss”.  
“Come now, there are others that you need to meet” Gabriel said.

While they were walking away from the clinic Jesse asked “By the way how old is Angela?”  
“Enough, Jesse!”  
“I’m just curious!”  
Gabriel sighed and didn’t answered Jesse’s question.  
That day they met the rest of the team and Gabriel thought him a few things about his job in the blackwatch. After a long day, Jesse throwed himself to the bed. He thought about Angela and what she told him abuout the team being a family. He fall asleep thinking about Angela.


End file.
